scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Isangourl
"This creature is enough to give anyone chills upon encountering it...But...why does it carry its own life force?" ''-Pause Screen, from Gregory: Treasures in Space'' Isangourl is a boss that appears in Gregory: Treasures in Space. It is one of the bosses that is not associated with the Gold King, but is encountered in the abandoned waters of Planet Aquelerion, where it resides to roam around for fresh prey. Gregory has to beat the scary creature in order to retrieve the Golden Pillowstar from the level. Physical Appearance Isangourl appears as a colossal sized skeletal shark, although sharks do not have actual bones, but rather cartilage. The head appears grooved, forming four corners. However, the head also has cracks, with one of them from its teeth. It also has a horn on its forehead, but inside the mouth however, is a live, large, human tongue, which is unusual. Its orbits are pitch black, but has human bloodshot eyes bulging from them. The irises are colored blue, which is also unusual. It also has a rib cage that contains its heart, and three skeletal fins that are detached from its back. Its skeletal dorsal fins are long, which some may mistake them for spears. From its body, the vertebrae appears connected to the tailbone, with four skeletal fins on the end. In GX Mode, Isangourl's color is swapped, with its body colored red, and the pupils being green. Its orbits are now sharper in mood, and its vertebrae have spikes on them, making it look meaner and tougher. Origin of Name Isangourl's name comes from the combination of three words. One of them is a corruption of the word "insane", referring to how it looks from its bloodshot eyes. The other two are from the words "gore", a term for bloodshed, and "ghoul", an evil spirit, or one that is obsessed with death. Development Isangourl was inspired by Kingfin, a boss from the Mario series. Overview Before Boss Stage In this single stage, only Yasmine is available to replenish Gregory's health. However, there's a Water ability that is very crucial for him to use, as the boss is fought underwater. Once he is prepared, Gregory can warp to where Isangourl is. During Boss Stage When Gregory enters the stage, the battle won't start until he gets closer to the center. Once he does, a scene plays, showing Isangourl through its perspective view before its actual appearance is revealed. Then the battle starts. Attacks In the beginning of the fight, Isangourl will swim around unguarded. While the creature is roaming around, Gregory can grab the rockets located in the water and damage its heart. However, every time Isangourl is hit, its body will form cracks from damage. It will also begin shooting two spikes that will hunt Gregory down, starting its first phase. Gregory can avoid the spikes by luring them into the rocks. Each hit towards its heart will increase the number of spikes it summons. Also, the creature will now be aware of oncoming attacks. The only way to hit the heart this time is if Gregory launches a rocket behind it. Launching rockets in front of the creature will not work, as it will use its head to block the projectiles. Gregory also cannot swim near its sides, as it will swat him with its fins for damage. Should Gregory be under the creature, it will swim downward to damage him. However, its eyes can be damaged, which causes it to move erratically, giving Gregory an easier time to hit its heart from behind. As it takes four hits, Isangourl will begin its second phase, now summoning four Gourlics into the fight, increasing the difficulty. It will also repair its eyes as well. The Gourlics act the same way as the spikes, as well as protecting Isangourl. The Gourlics can be defeated by the rockets. After two more hits, Isangourl will begin its third phase, becoming serious by its irises turning red. When Gregory is in its line of sight, it will chase him until he is out of sight. It will also smash into the pillars, dropping debris. Once Gregory delivers the last two hits, Isangourl's heart will explode, then the creature itself explodes. Gregory can retrieve the Golden Pillowstar to clear the stage as a reward. Isangourl can also be fought in the Boss Arena Mode when Gregory defeats all bosses in the game. GX Mode In GX Mode, Isangourl GX's attacks are the same, only with some minor changes. Some of the Gourlics will act as "rocket blockers", making sure that Isangourl GX's heart is protected. Also, the creature will have to be hit ten times instead of eight. Yasmine can also battle both Isangourl and Isangourl GX in the Boss Arena Mode and the GX Boss Arena Mode. Trivia * Phantenumbra and Isangourl both share the same music. The only difference is when they play. While the added beats play when Phantenumbra's true form is vulnerable, the beats will join in when Gregory gets closer to Isangourl. * When Isangourl's heart takes a hit, blood is seen from it, only in the form of smoke, due to the water. Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Gregory: Treasures in Space Category:GX Mode Bosses Category:Skeletal Beings Category:Ghosts & Spirits